getyourdivaonfandomcom-20200215-history
Give Me Everything
Give Me Everything Lyrics Spencer: Me not working hard? Yea right picture that with a kodak And better yet, go to times square Take a picture of me with a kodak Took my life from negative to positive And I just want y'all know that And tonight, let's enjoy life Spencer, Kenny, Sisterz and Roderick Kenny: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Laura and Sisterz: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Kenny: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Kenny: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Spencer: Take advantage of tonight Cause tomorrow I'm also doin' bad for, for, for a princess But tonight, I can make you my queen And make love to you endless This is insane; the way the name growin' Money keep blowin' hustlers move aside So I'm tiptoein' to keep flowin' I got it locked up like Lindsey Lohan Put it on my life baby I make you feel right baby Can't promise tomorrow But I promise tonight Dale Roderick: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Kenny: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Laura and Sisterz: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Kenny: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Kenny: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Spencer: Reach for the stars And if you don't grab 'em, At least you'll fall on top of the world Think about it 'cause if you slip I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (ha ha ha) What I'm involved with Is deeper than the mazes Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret My grammy's from Cuba But I'm an American And I don't get money like Seacrest Put it on my life, baby I make you feel right, baby Can't promise tomorrow But, I promise tonight, dale Roderick: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Kenny: Tonight I will love love you tonight Give me everything tonight For all we know we might not get tomorrow Let's do it tonight Laura and Sisterz: Don't care what they say All the games they play Nothing is enough, til they handle love (Kenny: Let's do it tonight) I want you tonight I want you to stay I want you to tonight Kenny: Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Give me everything tonight Roderick: Excuse me But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight And I might take you home with me if I could tonight And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight And we might not get tomorrow Category:Songs Category:Season 2 Songs